The Ones Who Must Be Kept
by KazeGoddess87
Summary: Cassandra the vampire goes in search for her maker, and ends up finding more than she wanted to know.Find out what happens to her on her search for the truth and anything that stands in her way.


This is one of my favorite stories that I made...this inst anywhere near the orignal...:( Well its all good... I just hope u all like it and make sute you R&R!

The blood spilt to the ground. The dripping of the red liquid still warm from the victim. The creature walked on ignoring all the people passing by. There wild eyes starred on with amazement. This creature a female young by looks but older than the people around. The night was still young. Now more people rushed on to see what the excitement was. She lowered her head a little as the authorities came in closer grabbing her by the arms tightly. She resisted a little and then with one small effort of a thrust flipped one of the men over. The other emidetly let go grabbing his gun.

"Don't move or I'll shoot!" A grin came to her. She looked into his eye turning slightly.

"I moved so…" He looked on still holding the gun. Now she turned her self around. The mans partner now got up slightly.

"Shoot damn it!" His command made the man tremble. His gun trembled in his hands. And with one small push of the trigger a loud pop came from it. The man opened his eyes and saw the girl still standing.

She let out a laugh. "Bad aim I see you're a rookie!" She made her way towards him.

"You stupid fool if you die its going to be your falt!" Yelled his partner.

"Don't listen to him!" Yelled the girl. " He's the ideate that doesn't know the perseger. You don't grab the killer you aim gun first and yell "Don't move!"" She now stood at the guns end. The man stopped and seemed to think for a minuet.

"Now don't move!" The man on the ground now was on his feet, his gun pulled out pointing towards her.

"Oh come on we just went through this. And if your aim is as bad as his then I don't have to worrie." She turned facing him.

"Move Daniel!" He yelled. And once he heard it he moved. The crowed now was circling the three. "Now don't move!" He was angered.

"Please!" She moved a small step. The man blinked and with that instant blink she despaired. Everyone was amazed.

"I moved!" She laughed and he turned instantly pulling the trigger. She went back a little and looked down. "Now you have guts." Her blood started to come out. The color was a dark red and the officer was stunned.

"I…I didn't … how?" He fell to the ground His body twitched for a second and his color went.

"Now I'm amazed." Now every one began to panic they all ran trying to get away.

She looked about. "Well that wasn't me. I'm the one who should be whining!"

"Well would you have rather died?" Said a voice. She looked up. "Hey baby!"

"Shut up Nadrian!" She ran towards him passing the crazed crowed.

"How could you get caught Cassandra? Of all people you one of the best!" He laughed a little.

"Well here its lets see… its day and he could have striked at any moment." Cassandra took a piece of cloth out of her pocket.

"She's right. She has a knack for this sort of stuff." Said a voice. Nadrian looked up and Cassandra turned around.

"Who are you?" Asked Nadrian.

"I'm Gab." He bowed a little. "Let me guess its Nadrian and Cassandra?"

"Correct." Cassandra replied. "How do you know of us?"

"Well every one from up there knows you Cassandra," he pointed up. "And everyone knows you down there Nadrian." He pointed down. Then he gave a little laugh. Gab move towards them. "Let me see the cloth. I see you used this to find the killer. This was from the victim. The last one I mean."

"Yeah and?"

"And nothing." He gave back the cloth. " It hurts to see doesn't it? Yeah I know you don't have to say anything."

"Hey pip-squeak get away. You're a little freak."

"Aren't we all?" He smiled.

"I'm gonna pound you to a pules and drink you dry!" Nadrian Threatened.

"Well I don't taste good." He laughed. Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"Nice to know you guys aren't getting along, but why did you guys come?"

"Nice question that I can answer for him and me!" He bowed once again. "I'm Gab like I said and I came to keep you safe sort of. You see you hold a secret that only you and I know of, but your not so sure on. And Nadrian here just decided to be a pain and show up." He laughed out loud.

Nadrian grabbed Gab and lifted him up. "Boy your getting on my nerves and I swear…"

"Zip it all talk and no do!" He snared. "You don't want to get on my bad side."

"Nice to know that, but you guys get to the point or I'm leaving!" Cassandra crossed her arms.

Nadrian slowly put Gab down. "I'm here because I had a dream you were in danger so … I got out of my sleep to make sure your ok."

"Well I'm safe and I don't need saving. I also don't need a chaperone." Cassandra moved forward.

"I think you do!" Said Gab getting in front of her.

"Get out of her way!" Nadrian grabbed Gab pulling him back. After he looked back she was out of sight.

Cassandra moved into an alley. The authorities had bearly gotten there. She walked into a building. "So now they come!" She tould her self. She went through the darken room. The only thing she could make out was the few steeps she took. Then she heard a small tap and the lights came on. She found herself in the middle of the room. About three big men stood at the door. They were all Asian. There arms crossed and wearing the same attire.

Just out side the two argued about who made her leave.

"Maybe she's in here?" Gab grabbed the door nob and got flashes. He shot back a little.

"Well why ya standing there?"

"Yep she's in there and in trouble." They rushed in.

"Well it looks like two others decided to join!" Said one of the men near the door. There was about ten men to each wall all wearring the same material. There outfits like the ones at the door.

"And I thought I could lose you guys." Cassandra said. The men at the wall came in closer grabbing Nadrian and Gab.

"Ya ain't leaven until we… well ya ain't ever leaven'!" The man that was saying this was sitting in a fancy chair. He wore red." Get her boys!" He shouted. Nadrian struggled to break free. The men went for Cassandra. She turned slightly jumping in the air and kicking one of the men down. She tried to make her way to the door, but was blocked by two men. Three men came at her from behind, but she used the two men in front to balince her up. They grabed her arms and she kicked back knocking the three men down and then she moved her arms making the men hit each other. They fell back. She once again made her way to the door.

"Hey what about us?" Asked Gab.

"Find your own way out!" Cassandra yelled back. The three men held themselves firm. She jumped in the air and straightened herself and went threw the door just barely touching the men's heads. She out streached her arms landing and flipping her self back up. She ran out the door.

She ran to the end of the block. She then began her long trip to a stop. She went into one of the stores. She got a drink of water and began on her trip back home.

She walked for about a mile when she finally reached her apartment. The brown paint just starting to want to chip off. The whole place needed to be repainted she thought to her self.

She walked into her room taking off her jacket. She threw it to a corner. She sat on her couch for a moment closing her eyes. The feeling that she had way before it all started came back. She remembered the news the victims faces and the killer, yes the killers face. One she could not forget. He had killed people for weeks and now she was able to catch the killer, but when she arived he was already dripping and drenched in his own blood. They only wished it were her. The cops the one that died. He had a family. "I didn't kill him!" She tould herself.

Now she remembered the room. The one she happened to walk into. She knew they were there, but they didn't know who was the person, but they thought to blame her. To kill her.

A knock at the door startled her. She stood up making her way to the door. She opened it slowly. Before she got to open the door completely a hand slipped in the door. The hand pushed the door back with a thrust moving her back. She fell on the floor. A man with a black trench coat came in.

"Thanks for diching me!" Said the man.

"Nadrian?" Cassandra got up.

"Yes its me. That wasn't fair."

"You would have probly done the same to me and come on your much stronger than me. You could of beat them up!" She stood up.

He grabbed her pulling her up. He held her close to himself. "You can make it up to me." She tried to pull away.

"No thanks I rather have you mad at me."

"No not that. I meant give me some of your blood. I lost some back there." He wisperd. "I also think Gab got killed there. All for one and one for one." He laughed.

"That's not how it goes you know."

"I know that." He replied. He held her closer now. He smelt her neck. She gave out a little cry. He had bitten into her neck. He was squesing her now. She felt the blood run down her neck. She resisted a little. Her nails dug into his back. He pulled away for a split second. Then continued. He soon began to bleed. Her arm gave out. He now pulled away gently letting her fall back. Her skin was much more pail. He moved her to the couch. He went and closed the door. "Ow my back. Dig far enough?" He went into the bath room.

Cassandra let out a little sigh. She staired up at the cilling. He came back in. His shirt was off baring his pale chest. The marks began to dissapear.

"You have some strength. Don't worrie I'll bring you some one. Sorry if their drunk." He walked out while putting on his shirt.

An hour passed when Nadrian came back. Cassandra was still laying on the couch. She was half asleep. He came closer with a man.

"Oh it looks like my friend came back. She must of passed out on the couch." He laughed a little. "You know drunk room mates!"

"Ya sweets." Said the guy.

"Do you think you can help me put her in her room. The faster we do it the faster we can get it on." He let a glance to him.

"Sure sweets any thing for you babe. The sooner the better I always say."

"At three well lift." Nadrian said. "One…two…three lift."

They took her to her room laying her down on her bed." Will you wait here for a second and keep her company?"

"Why?" He asked.

"So she doesn't wake up confused. You can tell her where she is and where I am."

"Ok, but hurry." Cassandra looked up and saw the guy on the edge of the bed. She got up quietly. She put her arms around him. Her hair tickeled his neck. He tried to move slowly away from her but she held him firmly. She smelt his neck. It smelled like cheep calone. She tickeld his neck with her nose. The blood pumped in his neck. The sound was getting louder and louder. She was almost going crazy. She bit into his neck. The blood gushed into her mouth in big gulps she swallowed. He now paniced and tried to get away. She held him.

Nadrian came in. "Ah I see you met my friend." Cassandra relesed him. He fell to the floor.

"I'm not letting you come to me like that."

"He was good right?"

"Shut up." Cassandra left the room. She went into the bath room. The blood was still dripping down her neck. She grabbed the brown wash cloth. She turned the knob to the fasit. The water came out evenly threw the brass tube. She slipped the cloth under neth it. She then began to wipe away the blood.

"Where should I put the body!" Nadrian asked.

"Shut up I'm mad at you." She wished she could be, but her dead side loved him for bringing her a victim.

Gab turned the knob. The door was unlocked. He entered the apartment. The room was dark. The only light that broke threw was the bathroom light at the end of the hall. He made his way towards the door. The door knob turned slightly. He changed his direction. He went into the room. The room was dark as well. He slipped into the closet.

"Cassandra!" Nadrian said. "Are you really really mad at me?"

"You sound like a child." Cassandra felt a chill go down her spine.

"Fine I'll sleep in the living room."

"Good, or better yet you could go to the alley and sleep there."

"Haha real funny."

"It wasn't ment to be funny." Cassandra said. She went into her room.

"Hey I could use a blanket!" Nadrian yelled. Cassandra threw a blanket. "Thanks!"

Cassandra closed the door laughing to herself. Cassandra felt a chill again. "It has to be something." She tould her self.

She changed into her sleeping cloths. The material made her feel like she was a women and not a child. The color white shown dimly in the light. The softness of it made her cooler than she really was. Her curves shown perfictly.

In the closet Gab watched on. As her slender body was moved by the white. It shown more than her brown hair. As she moved around her eyes glowed like a cats. Her skin gave off some light. She slowly made her way into the sheets. The bed bearly made a sound. As if she was made out of air. He now began to break a sweat. The color now didn't give off. A sigh came from her as she turned. His eyes now became drowsy. Soon the apartment was quiet. There minds in a quite slumber of dreams.

In the morning Nadrian was the first up. He layed in his boxers looking up at the celing fan as it spined. His eyes followed the fast pace keeping up with its motion. Thoughts ran through his head.

Cassandra soon awoke. Her eyes fixed on the window as a breaze came in. The white curtins flapped. In the closet Gab sat shivering. He was awake the whole night from the windows cold breeze. He hugged himself to keep warm. His shivers became uncantroleble. His body began to shake. Now the cloths were moving and some were falling.

Cassandra sat up in her bed. He saw this and tried to stop, but it was going out of control. She now stood facing the closet. Slowly she made her way to the closet. She opened it slowly. Looking down and finding nothing. The only thing there was the fallen cloths. She picked them up putting them back.

Cassandra's soft pale hands touched the last of the cloths when she paused. She got a vsion. Her arms froze in mid air. Her eyes fixed on nothing. She soon snapped out and put the cloths on the rack. She moved her arms slowly in the closet. She felt something firm. She tried to pull it out, but it was bugged in there tightly. She went in after it. The object felt like a poll. She went up further. Her face now touched something warm. Her eyes began to fog up. Her cheeks began to burn. She moved her face to the left. Her lips touched this objects. The warmth of it made her jump. She pulled the object out with a thrust. Gab came shooting out. He yelled.

"Get out!" Cassandra yelled. "How long have you been in there?"

"All night." Gab looked down.

"Did you see me change?" She began to panic. "Answer me!" She demanded.

He looked down. "No I didn't I only saw you get into bed. I was sort of dozing off."

"Your lying or you would have said it looking at me!" She grabbed him. "Now tell me face to face. Eye to eye!"

"Ok! I… I… Ok I lyed I saw you change I just didn't want you to…"

"What's wrong?" Nadrian popped his head in the door.

"Nothing!" Cassandra yelled. "This is between me and him!"

"Oh he saw you naked. He aslo saw you sleeping?"

"Shut up and get out!" Nadrian stuck his head out.

"I would have never thought of that brilent!"

"I heard that!" Yelled Cassandra. "You have to the count three to get out before I hurt you. And you can't use the window! Starting now… one …two … three!" She lunged out chasing him to the door.

"Cassandra if this makes it better for you, you are beautiful when you get mad." Said Nadrian.

"You get out too!" She threw him out.

"Hey what about my pants?" Cassandra threw his pants at him along with his shirt. "I'll be back later ok!" Cassandra slamed the door.

She walked into her bedroom. She went into her closet. She took out a black shirt. She went into her dwor and took out a pair of black pants that had diemans sown into them. She took out a pair of her socks. The gray faded a bit on the bottom. Then she took her shoes from under her bed. She changed and put on some make-up. She then went to get her jacket. She walked out of the room.

She walked to her landlords and dropped in money. "Here you go. This is for the first three month. I will be going to LA for three months. It's for a buissnes trip." She then walked out.

Her plain left at three. She sat on one of the chairs. She straightened her coat that rested on her lap. Her bags were already in LA. They were laced with gold colored string.

She sat in the plain waiting to take off. Five minuets passed and the sign had just come on. The stwerartus had just finished speaking. Cassandra put her seat belt on. The plain had just started to take off and go into the air. She felt a little push on herself.

The steuratres started passing the complmentry peanuts. She felt sick to her stomic. She decided to sleep for a while until she reached the other stop.

The ride seemed to take hours and her sleep was restless. When she finally made it to the other stop she decided to go to the newsstand and get some magazines.

Once she arrived to her destination she checked into the near by hotel room. It was damp and dark. The room was one of the chepest and worst she had ever seen. She slept in a sleeping bag.

When she awoke she found the room full of dead flowers. They had a small fragrent smell to them. Some were braded in her hair. She was quite startled. Then a body amerged from the dead flowers. He was charcoal black all over and gave the room a dense smell that Cassandra has to cove her nose. Now the body sat with his arm out stretched and his finger was bonny. He pointed at Cassandra. She felt a strange feeling. Something telling her to run, but instead she sat staring. It was as if her body was frozen unable to react. He now came towards her. She let out a faint cry that Cassandra herself barely heard. He made a quick movement that she didn't see. When she realized it, his arms were around her. The arms felt bony as if he was a skeleton. It was a powerful hold that panicked Cassandra. She began to pull away. She soon heard two crack of something breaking. The first was from the bonny creature and her self. She had broken one or two of his ribs or possibly his arm. Then she broke one of her ribs. Yes now she felt the pain it was strong. That she didn't realize she was being drained. She barley felt the blood run down her neck. She felt weak. And soon she saw nothing.

When she awoke there were candles every where. She felt pain in her neck and felt the wound. It had been a vampire. She was sore a little on her ribs. The pain wasn't as big there anymore which was a good thing. All She had been through the whole week was almost too much to bare. She was angry and felt completely helpless.

"Why must I be the one that every one thinks is the screaming bitch. Its just those damn horror movies that give us girls that kind of bad rap!" She said to herself.

"Oh you don't think that do you?" Asked a voice.

"Hu?" Cassandra looked back. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kala." He came in to the room. "I hope I did not anger you by bringing you here. I just thought it was fate that brought you to this place. I mean the run down motel."

"You did, did you." Cassandra was annoyed.

"Yes. I was weak from a previous battle and thought that no one in there right mind would go to such a dump. But you did."

"What I like cheap places and I got it from the internet."

"Ah the devil of our new day and age." He laughed.

"Well I would like to go back to where I was and…"

"Your bags are here. They arrived yesterday." He backed away knowing she would blow.

"Yesterday? How I didn't ask you to do that I don't even know you."

"Well I tould you my name." He said gently.

"That doesn't count!" She took a deep breath. "OK I have one more thing to ask you before I strangle you."

"Go ahead ask." He gestered his hand.

"How long have I been out?" She sat up.

"You have been out for a week."

"What, how? What the f…!" She was so angry that she had passed out.

"Hello again." Kala stood above Cassandra. "You're still weak that is why you passed out."

"I know that!" She got up slowly as Kala backed away.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
